


shine on me

by Clumsyooh



Series: prompt based on dreamcatcher song [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Accident, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on Song, Childhood Friends, Coma, F/F, Fluff, Hospitals, Memory Loss, Smile, dreamcatcher-which a star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clumsyooh/pseuds/Clumsyooh
Summary: Gahyeon lost her memory and don’t remember. The only thing that she do since she wakes up is following a girl named minji who is always smile to gahyeon every time they see each other. Or as gahyeon saying ‘she shines on me’
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Gahyeon
Series: prompt based on dreamcatcher song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	shine on me

It's a dark place, all what she heard is machine peeping. She felt like there was a heavy thing over her whole body, and she can’t open her eyes. Her senses are getting back, she could hear people crying and calling her name, she felt horrible pain in her broken legs, she smelled a strong alcoholic smell around, but she couldn’t open her eyes.

Once she could open her eyes, she could see a whole white place, but didn't understand a thing about where she.

“who are you?” she said with a sleepy voice “where am I?”

As soon she woke up from her short coma, the people around her called the doctor immediately to see what’s happening. After short tests, the doctor ends up telling them that she had amnesia. She only knew her name without anything else. Her name is Lee Gahyeon, she doesn’t remember how old she is, or what she is doing in her life. At the end, she knew that the first people she saw were her parents and her best friend Yoohyeon, but anything else she didn’t. Also, she didn’t feel well enough to trust her parents too.

Gahyeon felt a little bit blue, she felt empty, and she refused to accept visitors. She looked at her broken legs while sitting in the hospital bed, she hated it. She breathed depression instead of air, all what she felt was powerless and sad. Until they put another patient, at first Gahyeon didn’t like it, because she knew that meant another annoying visitors.

The other patient was a woman in her mid-twenties, she had a broken leg too, also she had a broken shoulder. That was in Gahyeon view, but she didn’t know if there were more.

“car accident?” Gahyeon asked

“oh” the woman smiled at Gahyeon then answered “yes, I broke my legs, shoulder and damages in my head. Thanks God I survived”

Gahyeon admired her smile, and how optimistic she is even with all these bruises in her face she looked effortlessly goddess.

“and” the woman tried to start talking “you”

“I don’t know anything,” Gahyeon answered, “they said that I had a car accident too, been in coma for a few days, and now I’m having amnesia and the only thing I remember is my name. by the way I’m Gahyeon”

“That makes sense” the woman said “I mean you seem lost. I’m Minji” she cleared her throat to to show more shining smile “nice to meet you, roomie”

Whenever Minji smiled, Gahyeon’s heart skipped a beat or maybe more. _She shines on me_. That's everything Gahyeon thought about when she saw Minji smiling every time, and she felt that she would smile back to her. For the first time since she woke up, she felt safe and comfortable to smile back, how strong Minji’s smile was.

By days, even with improvement in Gahyeon condition, she refused to see her family. On the other side, no one visited Minji, but she got phone calls from people Gahyeon didn’t bother to ask who. They become closer day by day, they go together for walks in their wheelchairs, remind each other with their medicines, go to physical therapy with each other and also Minji tells Gahyeon a lot of stories to sleep.

“Why didn’t you want to meet your family?” Minji asked, while they were stopping in front of a lake in the hospital yard.

“I don’t know” Gahyeon answered “I don’t feel safe”

“but you are safe with random girl who comes to your room while she can’t walk” she smiled at Gahyeon

“you still can’t walk yet” _stop smiling at me like that_ “plus I don’t know I really don’t know, Minji”

They tried to adjust their wheelchairs to face the lake even better, the wind was refreshing, the sky was clear, and they were holding hands. Gahyeon rest her head in the back of the chair saying “I’m scared that I don’t remember them anymore”

“Believe me or not” held her hand more tightly “your heart knows them. Give them a chance”

Minji looked at Gahyeon with whole admiration, looked a little sad about the Gahyeon situation, but she felt strongly that Gahyeon will remember soon.

Gahyeon always had dreams about the accident, and that made her can’t sleep most nights or sleep next to Minji. But that night was different, she dreamed about Minji. That dream was weird, Minji was smiling as usual but brighter, Gahyeon didn’t remember that she saw Minji smiling like this before. She woke up looking at sleepy Minji and confused, what was this dream about? Why does her smile become less bright? This dream keeps repeating with more details day by day. Gahyeon didn’t even dream about the accident anymore. All she dreamed about was Minji in different forms.

With these actions, Minji and Gahyeon start to walk again. They started to go to the lake for an hour before sleeping.

“Minji,” Gahyeon talked while looking at the lake “what do you want to do after getting discharged from the hospital?”

“hugging the love of my life” she answered easily

“Why didn't they come to visit you?”

“she” cleared her throat “she can’t”

“I’m sorry”

“don’t be” she smiled brightly “I hope she’s happy”

“She's an idiot, how could she see someone as bright as you and leave?” _shit did I say that out loud? Fuck, Lee Gahyeon_

“thank you” she laughed playfully “It’s complicated situation, but thank you”

“Minji” she tried to adjust her sitting “how about dying your hair? To forget her”

“that might help” she smiled “what color?”

“red is going to be good at you, try it”

Minji looked at her with all tears in her eyes, she was trying to understand what Gahyeon just said, but all what she does is crying

“how did you know that I will look good in red hair?” Minji said trying to hold her tears

“actually” Gahyeon tried to not to blush “I dreamed about you a lot, and one of them you were having red hair. It was really good”

“did you tell the doctor about your dreams?”

“no, of course not” she tried to stay still “It’s not a big deal. I think I’m having a silly crush on you”

“Gahyeon” Minji tried so hard to hold herself from crying “you remembered someone, Gahyeon”

“what that supposed to mean” Gahyeon was really confused

Minji took a picture from her pocket, it was her and Gahyeon together, and Minji was in red hair. “you remembered me”

“I don’t understand,” Gahyeon looked without expression. “Why didn't you tell me from the start?”

“We were in the same car when the accident happened, we were both in coma, but you are the one who got injured that much and lost your memory. I woke up after you, and when I woke up they put me with you in the room. I smiled at you but you seemed really lost. Then, you told me that you had amnesia, and everything made sense. The doctor told me to continue be like this since you refused to meet your family”

Gahyeon didn’t stop looking at Minji with a wide opened eye, her head is full of questions and all what she said is “who the fuck are you?”

“Gahyeon” looked at her in the eyes and tried to hold her tight “it’s not a silly crush”

“you are my wife” Gahyeon cut her “you are Kim Minji, my wife”

Minji started to be more confused about what Gahyeon said and just looked at her with teary eyes.

“my childhood friend, my first crush, my first love, and my wife. You are that Kim Minji”

“you remembered me” Minji smiled and start crying

“I’m sorry that I didn’t remember you earlier”

Minji did nothing and kissed her wife, she missed her so much and showed how she did.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very special one shot and it's for a special person entered my life recently, happy birthday to you and thank you for enjoying my writing.  
> this one shot is based on dreamcatcher - which a star. and related to the song prompt in twitter https://twitter.com/clumsysamu/status/1245765662544404481?s=20  
> follow me on twitter @clumsysamu


End file.
